leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Azir
Abilities ability first. In Dominion and ARAM, Azir will start the game with one point already in with only two points to allocate to other abilities. * Azir cannot cast his or without a Sand Soldier active on the field. * Azir's basic attacks do not utilize a projectile, and will bypass and . }} Azir gains 1.25% bonus attack speed for every 1% of his cooldown reduction. |description2 = Azir places a marker above the ruins of destroyed turrets (both allied and enemy). Once within 400 units of the ruins, Azir can click on the marker to conjure a Sun Disc, which functions like a standard turret but grants Azir any gold it earns. A Sun Disc's health decays over 1 minute and will lose its armor if Azir dies or moves too far away. Azir cannot conjure Sun Discs within the enemy base. |range = |static = 180 (starting after his Sun Disc perishes) |cost = |costtype = }} | to the unused markers above the turrets. However, they cannot do so when it is on cooldown, since the markers will be missing until it is available again. |video = Azir IVideo }}}} Azir orders all Sand Soldiers to rush toward the target location, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemies they pass through by 25% for 1 second. Enemies can be hit by multiple soldiers, but each soldier beyond the first will deal only 25% damage. The slow stacks additively. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana }} | and during the charge. |video = Azir QVideo }}}} Azir summons an untargetable Sand Soldier for 9 seconds. When Azir attacks an enemy in a soldier's range, the soldier attacks instead of Azir - dealing (45 | }} at each level) magic damage to all enemies in a line. If multiple soldiers strike the same target, each soldier after the first deals 25% damage, and the soldiers can't attack structures. |description2 = Azir can store up to 2 Sand Soldiers at a time, but there is no hard limit on the number of Sand Soldiers that can be active on the field at once. Sand Soldiers expire twice as fast while within range of an enemy turret, and will expire instantly if Azir moves too far away. |description3 = If Azir summons a Sand Soldier directly on top of an enemy turret, the soldier will sacrifice itself to deal 80 (25 Azir's level) magic damage to the turret. |range = 450 |cooldown = |customlabel = Recharge Time |custominfo = |Affected by cooldown reduction.}} |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | }} Azir dashes to one of his Sand Soldiers, damaging enemies he passes through and knocking them up for seconds. If Azir hits an enemy champion, he will stop and gain a shield for 4 seconds. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} | }} Azir calls forth a phalanx of shield-wielding soldiers who press forward, knocking back and damaging enemies. |description2 = When the soldiers finish their charge, they stand as a wall, blocking enemy champion movement and dashes. Allies can pass through the wall and gain 20% bonus movement speed when they do. These soldiers cannot be ordered to move or attack. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 250 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | :) the knockback when attempting to pass over the wall. |additional = *The soldiers can be used to interrupt any in-progress dashes during the charge. *The soldiers will stop when encountering and during their charge. * The charge cames from slightly behind , making the E+R combo easy to performe. * Mechanically, the wall is made up of a number of units that knockback enemies who try to pass over them. ** can use on enemies who are knocked back while attempting to pass over the wall. **The wall is bidirectional and will prevent enemies from passing over the wall in either direction. **The wall will intercept enemies who attempt to pass over the wall regardless of whether the mobility was voluntary (i.e. dashes) or otherwise (e.g. and ). ** Enemies with crowd control immunity will be able to dash over the wall. This includes all dashes that are classified as "unstoppable" (e.g. and ), but also any enemy protected by , and during (via ). * Dashes or mobility that occurs while untargetable, such as and , can bypass the wall. ** Despite Riot explicitly stating that will bypass the wall, it does not. This could be a bug. * Blinks are distinct from dashes and can bypass the wall (e.g. , and ). * The wall of soldiers will count as terrain for the purposes of "into terrain" effects (such as and ). This will only affect enemies - allies will pass through the wall in all circumstances, even if knocked into it by an enemy. Note that this is the intended functionality, although it may not be working properly at the moment. The intention is also to apply this functionality to other temporary terrain (as it's a bug that it doesn't already work). * Common misconceptions: ** is considered to be a dash and will be blocked. ** is considered a blink and will not be blocked. |video = Azir RVideo |video2 = Who_passes_Azir%27s_Ultimate%3F_FULL_EDITION }}}} Pets or , but can be . * Classified as a structure for targeting purposes. ** As a structure, Sun Discs are immune to crowd control (including and ). * Does not benefit from or . * The Sun Disc's health, base damage, armor and magic resistance are equal to what the target would have at the time of construction - i.e. the Sun Disc will continue to scale over time. |health = Variable |damage = Variable |damagetype = Physical |range = 775 |armor = Variable |mr = Variable |attackspeed= |movespeed = Static |gold = 100 |exp = 0 }} , or . * As Sand Soldiers are untargetable, they cannot be blinded. * Does not benefit from or . ZenonTheStoic on Sand Soldier's interaction with Banner of Command |damage = See [[Azir#Arise!|above] |damagetype = Magical |range = 400 |attackspeed= 100% of Azir's attack speed |movespeed = Static |gold = N/A |exp = N/A }} References Category:Azir Category:Blocker champion cs:Azir de:Azir fr:Azir pl:Azir pt-br:Azir Category:Released champion